Cinder Fall?
by FireGire96
Summary: After getting hit into a river, Cinder finds herself being saved by Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY. When she does, the redhead expects the woman to remember exactly what happened. But she doesn't... All she knows is her name! With her memories now lost, will Cinder go back to her evil ways? Or will she become Beacon's secret weapon? (AU.)
1. Who?

A huge sense of agony was the last thing Cinder felt mentally as her body collided with a boulder in a rigorous manner created by the grasp of gravity harshly holding tightly onto her.

A pool of blood flooded from the conceived gash in her forehead down her cheek and her neck like a never ending river into the clear water besides her now drenched body, creating a work of art that she sadly wasn't able to criticize. One of the last thing she felt through the tips of her fingers and her back was a cold rigid feeling of a liquid slapping her without empathy with a dash of small sparks that could be small pieces of Remnant.

There was no color anymore. Only pure darkness created by the gods to blind the female in her lacerate state. She hopefully could feel her eyes trying to gain control in her body in such a situation. They tried to push her fine eyelids back with the roll of their bodies, but nothing was helpful. Instead, she felt them roll on their backs as if she was high off her memory or if she was wasted. That was good though, she thought, seeing as she was one of the two.

Her hands soon lost the ability to scroll through the clear liquid below her. The fine slender ashen haired woman felt herself going light headed slowly but surely. She was sure her dress was now ruined by the water, but that was the last thing she thought. Actually, second to last thing... As for her legs, they went numb. She wouldn't be surprise if she was tied to cement and started to dive into the body of water in a second or two... Her heart started to slow down as if she was death row, giving out along with her will to fight...

Now that she thought about it, her vision now completely gone... She wanted to feared. She wanted everyone to be her servants. For her to be the next Cleopatra, with the rest of Remnant being her slaves and toys to play with...

She wanted to gain power. Become a living power house that everyone would coward in fear as if she was one of the big black beasts that strolled down the streets while they were on their 'periods'. The one to cause their blood to stir violently before it colored the brown dirty floors of all the villages around her...

She wanted to be strong, both mentally and physically. Strong to think without a group of people who could defend her like she was a god damn damsel in stress. And strong enough to defeat her enemies with a simple slap to their precious little faces. Strong enough... To be a god...

...

But how was she going to be strong like a god. When she was laying in a huge pool of water, swimming in possible a second layer of her essence? Easy... She wasn't... Instead, she was going to do the smart thing in situations like this...

She was going to do the one thing that she truly hated in this life of her's...

She was going to give up...

...

... "Lo."

.. "Hell-o."

. "Hellooo."

"Hello!" With a scream louder then the screeches of a Nevermore, Cinder immediately sat up as if she was shot dead in her dreams. In a new found state, her eyes wide in horror and her lips parted smoothly to reveal to the world her bleached teeth and concealed tongue, she was met with a place that came off as a whole new world.

What she found was a all snow white area that could mistakenly be a different version of nothing. As a matter of fact, there was hardly anything in the new found place of rest. The only thing in the room that was delivered was simply a flat screen TV, a few inches too long for a TV it's small size, displaying the daily news for her to watch in peace. That is, if Lisa Lavender wasn't on the screen instead of something else more interesting.

Not that far away from the electronic, to it's left was a huge window stretching across the room from one wall's end to another. From the looks of the now edge piece of glass, the woman knew that it would serve as a good place to view what looked like a rather nice kingdom... But, she wasn't close enough to be given that treatment. She must say though, from her given place of rest, she was able to gaze upon a few good places from the top view., catching the essence of some well decorated roofs and the train route. This could've kept her interest for a second or two...

If she didn't turn to her right to find the person who snapped her back to reality.

This person who Cinder turned to slowly but surely was none other then a young teenage female who had fair skin, magnificent and rare silver eyes along with black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. Somewhat similar to the woman's own hair, which descended to a grayish white at the tips.

For the young one's attire, she wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. It was then topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins, with a symbol of a rose appearing as a large silver brooch and was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also had bullets and a pouch attached.

In all of her glory, as she possessed a rather dismayed facial expression on herself, the woman stared dead into her eyes, making golden coins meet with silver dimes gracefully yet so viciously. As she looked at her with such determination while ignoring the continuous beeping next to her, she watched the shocked female find herself regain herself with the clearance of her small throat and straightened body. "You're awake," The redhead said through the sound with a noticeable stutter that threw the woman off the edge. "That's good... Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." With such a statement, Cinder found herself being relax for once this entire time, releasing a long awaited sigh.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," Ruby introduced formally as she ascended herself towards the laying female in front of her calmly. "I found you down the river near the Emerald Forest. Luckily I was able to get you before the Grimm did. So, what happened?... Why were you. You know. Knocked out in the river? Were you kidnapped? Tricked? Lost? You can tell me, I won't judge..."

That was a really good question, Cinder thought. What exactly did happen that lead her here? Why was she here with a bandage hugging her forehead while squishing her skull harshly? Why was she here to begin with? What happened before all of this? It was a really good question... Yet... It didn't have a good answer. Instead of being given a logical explenation, all the ashen haired woman could respond with, to the distaste of her and the teenage girl, was a frightened and confusing, but sincere,

"I... I don't know... Who are you again?

 _And how exactly did I get here?..."_

* * *

 **I have decided to get over my little sadness/depression over the fact that RWBY Frozen Rose is over by making a bunch of one shots and/or stories on here based on RWBY like a mad man. Will they continue? Probably, probably not. Will they stay on here? Probably, probably not. But I will be throwing my sick, creative and twisted ideas on here for a while until I am satisfied with my care.**

 **So, I hope you all like this and upcoming bullshit. Enjoy and until next time, have a good day! :)**


	2. Where?

Cinder was examining the female in front of her carefully before questioning everything around her as well. She found herself in a rigorous state as she could hardly remember anything. All she could remember was an aching pain surfacing on her head in such a dark area. Darkness... Just the thought of such made her pissed. She hissed angrily before glancing at the female besides her one more time.

Ruby Rose, was it?

She looked at her, lost in a concerned gaze and holding in her urge to scoot away from her as much as feasible. She knew she was just a kid by the innocence hidden in her eyes, the way she held her posture in an informal fashion, and her choice of clothing added to the fuel of the lively soul inside her.

It was awfully strange. She gave off such a good vibe for a child such as herself in Remnant. Unfortunately, her presence also gave off red flags. It was official. Her mind was playing such mean tricks on her. And she wouldn't tolerate such any longer.

The female with red tinted black hair had an expression of mystification and vex as she began to question through a small stutter, "Um. Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

The ashen haired woman stayed silent for a brief moment before blurting out quietly through invisible webs in her throat. "I'm not... Where am I? And what's going on? Why are you in here with me? What connections do we have with one another-." She found herself nearly yelling in pain, cutting off her sentence and gripping her head harshly. Her palms felt wet on the source of suffering, warm and yet dry. The sticky susceptibility persuaded her to move her hands and find a horrifying scene. Nothing...

"Ma'am," Ruby beckoned the scared Cinder, who stared intensely through gritted teeth.

"I will ask once more," She growled angrily. "Where am I? And why am I here with you?" Her new found state and growing rage that caused her blood to boil and red to corrupt her vision made the younger female shiver immediately. She found herself stepping back and looking down a bit. Only to have her attention caught once more by a small gasp escaping the woman in front of her.

Possessing a face full of regret and turning completely away from her company, Cinder apologized quietly as she clutched her blankets as if for security. Why did she just suddenly blurt out at the poor girl? Why did she lose her cool so suddenly? Succumbing to irritation and embarrassment, she thought it would be well to stay in silence for the remainder of the time. However, before she could try to do such, her ears perked up slightly when she heard the sound of metal separating from it's beloved threshold.

Amber eyes met with two newcomers that connected glances with it's owners. She had found a male and female, both looking awfully older then her. The female possessed very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright emerald green and she wore thin ovular glasses.

She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar over a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape was stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

The male almost looked like an older sister to the female besides him. Having silver snow white hair as fine as clouds on a partially clear day, along with brown eyes full of wisdom, the man wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also seemed to wield a cane to help him walk or to add onto the fact that he had experienced much of this world.

In their presence, Cinder concealed herself slightly, the blankets hugging her chest as her hands tightened on its body. At the sight of the sudden actions, the male began sternly, "Cinder Fall. Do you know me?"

"I don't," Cinder replied cautiously, her eyes narrowing in defense. "Who are you? And how do you know my name? Who is that person and why has she been here this entire time?" Her finger pointed to the black haired female, her hand never leaving the embrace of her covers.

Glancing slightly and quickly at his student, the man answered casually, "That would be my student, Ruby Rose. A well known huntress in training that is a freshmen and possesses skills on using the most dangerous weapon ever known to men," With a look at Ruby, she squeaked softly and covered herself a bit behind an emotionless Glynda. "She's been keeping you company this entire time so you wouldn't be alone or be worried."

Cinder let her eyes meet with Ruby's, reticence surrounding them both and creating a wall between both. Only to be smashed down when the ashen haired woman nodded slowly and whispered, "Thank you. Ruby Rose."

"Oh, it was nothing," She told her with a small blush and looking away from her in an awkward position. She almost uncovered herself once more from her teacher.

However, the blonde woman stopped her with a single hand to blurt out severely, "Ruby, you are free to go back to your dorm room and see your teammates." Though she begged to differ and plead to be there, she knew how she negotiated. Which she never did. She was an authoritative person, which means her say goes.

Sighing softly, she nodded and headed towards the door, but before she left she searched for Cinder's eyes once more to word, "I hope we get to see and talk to each other. Get well soon, okay? And welcome to Beacon."

"Wait-."

It was too late. The young girl was gone. The woman was alone again. It was as if nothing ever changed. She was alone to begin with and was such periodically. Her partner absent, she scooted away from the adults slightly, wishing she could defend herself from what could happen and come her way. The two adults approached her continuously before the man sat lightly onto the end of the forgotten woman's bed to begin again, "Do you know who I am?"

Her head shook instantly, eyes shaking as their eyes connected in emptiness.

"So you do not know anything or anyone about where you are in general? Nor this building? Hardly anything," He further questioned. All he earned as a few shakes of her heads, only for her to answer suddenly,

"I do know my name is Cinder Fall. And I am in my twenties. Mid-twenties. And I live in Remnant, Vale. I also have skills in sword combat for some odd reason. Aside from that along with general information, I do not recall or know anything. I'm sorry," She apologized.

"You have no reason to apologize for something you cannot recall," Ozpin assured, smiling softly and throwing a few quick looks at Glynda. "It is very nice to meet you, Cinder. I am Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. The one behind me is Glynda Goodwitch. We are here to help you regain your memories and assure you that you have nothing to worry about. What would you want to know?"

"... Am I allowed to answer with everything," She questioned in a guiltless state. Causing the silver haired male to laugh lightly, he replied,

"There is nothing wrong with that answer. Don't worry and do not fret. For we will tell you all that you wish to know. You can trust us."

The woman was hesitant on the two. Trust was a strong word and a strong entity. How in the world could she ever trust two people she doesn't even know? Then again, she trusted that female that she didn't know at all. What made them any different? At this point, she was going to need all the help she could get. And hopefully soon if she wanted to know herself and this world like the back of her hand. Thinking it over, she nodded and whispered, "I trust you two. You both seem to be very nice. You and Ruby. So why wouldn't I trust you..."

With one last glance at Glynda, Ozpin whispered an okay. And with that, began to plant his seed of knowledge on her mind...

"You are Cinder Fall.

 _A special and helpful huntress to all of Remnant..."_


End file.
